The death is an exit
by Clem-Oxelot
Summary: Shizuo (ou Shizu-chan ) trouve un Izaya assez spécial mais n'y fait pas attention jusqu'à que... Attention Death-Fic ! (Moi qui déteste ça) by Oxelot
C'était une journée comme les autres à Ikebukuro.

Hormis le fait que comme tous les jours, un informateur et un ex-barman se battaient dans la rue, c'était relativement calme.

La foule se déplaçait de façon désordonnée. Passons maintenant du côté du fameux combat. Le brun se faisait courser par le blond qui lui lança un distributeur. Ils coururent à travers tout Ikebukuro en passant par des rues bondées à des rues non-fréquentées.

Ils arrivèrent dans une impasse. Shizuo Heiwajima avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'informateur mais s'en souciait peu. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire vu qu'il essayait de le tuer depuis 8 ans. Izaya recula vers le mur. De son point de vue, rien n'était joué. Il y avait encore des milliers d'issues mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'en sortir cette fois. Était-il dépressif ?

Peut-être bien, après tout l'informateur avait beau connaître par cœur tous les sentiments des humains, il avait du mal à discerner les siens. La frontière entre la tristesse et l'indifférence était très mince comme celle entre la haine et l'amour...

Shizuo lit un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de sa némésis ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Il avait beau savoir qu'Izaya restait un humain, le savoir triste était incroyable voire impossible.

Shizuo : Bon qu'est-ce que t'as vermine ?

Izaya : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Shizu-chan.

Shizuo : Fais pas l'imbécile ! Je vois très bien que t'es pas comme d'habitude. T'as l'air...triste.

Izaya : Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments autres que la colère Shizu-chan.

Shizuo : Teme ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

Izaya : Et tu sais Shizu-chan chaque information a un prix.

Shizuo : Tu vois voir comment j'vais t'payer moi !

Izaya : Alala Shizu-chan, tu connais la subtilité au moins ? Faudrait que tu essayes au moins une fois dans ta vie. Et au fait qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je sois « triste » ?

Shizuo : Ça fait que je peux pas te tuer si t'es pas en pleine forme.

Izaya : Oh comme c'est dommage.

Shizuo : Uruse !

Izaya : Bon j'espère que t'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester avec toi dans une ruelle.

Shizuo : Teme !

Izaya partit laissant un garde du corps énervé comme à son habitude. Oui, il était triste et alors ? Ce qui énervait l'informateur c'est que c'est ce débile de Shizu-chan qui le voyait. Ce débile avait toujours raison. Quand il l'accusait d'être mêlé à des évènements, quand il lisait ses sentiments rien que dans son regard, quand il lui disait les choses que les gens pensent tout bas.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un manipulateur, un psychopathe !

Tu n'as pas d'amis et même ta famille t'a délaissé.

Tout le monde te déteste, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

Tu es cruel ! »

Il avait tout le temps raison et il ne savait à quel point ses phrases blessait Izaya. Elles le hantaient toutes les nuits. Il les entendait partout, tout le temps. Il se sentait seul et même se battre avec Shizuo ne lui remontait pas le moral. Namie était partie, elle ne le supportait plus. Il était vraiment seul. Les seules personnes qui lui parlaient sans menaces de mort étaient Celty et Shinra mais qui n'en pensaient pas moins. Il était définitivement seul. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que même Shizu-chan valait mieux que lui. Il avait pensé à se suicider. La mort l'accueillerait à bras ouvert et il ne laisserait pas le plaisir à Shizuo de le tuer. L'informateur de Shinjuku était décidé, il allait se suicider. Il se dirigea vers un immeuble. Un immeuble en particulier. Celui dans lequel il avait incité tant de jeunes à mourir. Pour encore une fois, voir leurs réactions. Il était un monstre. Il monta les escaliers, ils ne finissaient jamais quand tu savais qu'une fois là-haut tu ne redescendrais pas en les utilisant. Arrivé sur le toit, il se mit à l'endroit précis où il avait fait sauté tant de gens. Cette fois c'était lui. Un monstre comme lui devrait s'en aller sans regrets mais il en avait un. Maintenant il était capable de faire la différence.

Il ne détestait pas Shizuo, il l'aimait. Il se laissa tomber. Laissant sa dernière pensée à Shizu-chan.

L'ex-barman qui passait par-là vit quelqu'un sauter du haut d'un immeuble. Mais attend ?! Cette veste en fourrure, ces cheveux bruns ! Ce serait pas... Izaya ?!

Nan pas possible ! Cet idiot allait se suicider ?! Il n'allait pas lui laisser la victoire ?! Shizuo s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être plus intéressé au problème de l'informateur, voyant ça comme une futilité. Le garde du corps courut, courut le plus vite possible. S'il avait su, s'il avait su que la vermine n'allait pas bien. Il aurait pu l'en empêcher. Personne n'aurait pu raté ça. Le monde allait être libéré d'une grande menace mais Shizuo ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure comme ça. Voire il ne voulait pas qu'il meure tout simplement. Il le détestait mais il s'était attaché à lui. Il appréciait quand même leurs combats quotidiens.

Shizuo : Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le prénommé Izaya sourit, il ne rêvait pas. Shizu-chan avait bien prononcé son nom. Il l'avait entendu... Sûrement pour la dernière fois...


End file.
